Precious Baby Boy
by The Youngest Writer
Summary: Ponyboy insists on being treated like an adult. . . .at age Twelve. He's got a good reason: "They treat me as if I'm a little kid. I hate it!" Babying, slight-regression and cuteness inside. One-Shot


**Warnings: Slight babying, spanking and some language. I don't own anything, but I will return **_The Outsiders_** dolls back on the shelf when I am done playing with them.**

**Stay Gold, everyone. Oh and the story is in Pony's P.O.V**

**-The Youngest Writer**

* * *

My adolescence is at a peak, I hate the blue overalls Soda insist I wear he tells me I look "absolutely adorable" in on top of that, I'm turning into a freak too; I found hair starting to grow in places I didn't know it could even thrive. I sighed sitting at the table in a chair where to my right Darry was making lunch. I could say anything I wanted to right now and it would be a delayed reaction from his part, all because I'm simply growing up.

"Darry," I spoke sitting at the table while Darry made lunch. "I'm going to look at nude magazines, drive fast cars, smoke and cuss. And you can forget about me going to school, because like my Greaser-peers around me, I'll never make it anywhere in life and work at a mill, or a factory till the day I die." I sat on the chair watching him pile cold cuts, cheese, spinach and tomatoes on white bread. He filled my glass of milk up to a decent amount and rubbed his hands together when two sandwiches were made.

"Alright, time to eat." He smiled, sitting down and taking a bite out of his sandwich while I leaned on my hand waiting for his reaction. He swallowed and looked at me.

"Wait. . . .what?" He nearly shouted.

I sighed, sometimes I felt Darry and Soda never listened to me. Well, Darry more than Soda, Soda will listen but I'll regret ever asking him questions as he lays down 'rules' and other 'authorial motives' to keep me from obtaining sexual knowledge. Darry just groans and says: "I'll tell you when you're ready." "I'll tell you when you're older." "I'll explain later" But later never comes, I'm ready now, and he treats me like a kid!

"What's that about cussing and smoking?" He questioned.

"Don't forget about nudity magazines, working at the mills and fast cars." I added, he didn't look amused. I bit my sandwich and continued. "Can we buy me new clothes? I don't like the ones I'm wearing, with these clothes and my height, I blend in with kindergartners." I mumbled.

Darry sighed, "Pony, you have other clothes."

"They're all for kids." I crossed my arms. I know we're poor and can barley afford our bills and food in the fridge, but I didn't want to be seen as a kid anymore. I was tired of it.

"What's clothes got to do with your attitude?" Darry asked. I shrugged, "Clothes make the man." I spoke. Darry chuckled, shaking his head. "We'll see."

That was the end of that conversation until Soda came home around nine. I was supposed to be in bed sleeping, but I couldn't pass up an offer to stick my head out the door and listen in on Darry and Soda talk. They talked about weird things, mainly about bills that either bored or frightened me. Tonight, Darry brought up my plea about new clothes.

"What's wrong with his old clothes?" Soda asked.

"Hate to break it to ya' little buddy, but Pony's growing," Darry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He is twelve. It's not like he would wear those hand-me-downs forever, right?"

I heard Soda give off what sounded like a moan or a sigh, "I know, Darr' but I just wanted a little more time knowing he's a kid."

I rolled my eyes. I hated being a kid, no one took me seriously, I was always left out of jokes, conversations and other stuff the Gang normally did. Even when Mom and Dad were alive, Mom kept me sheltered pretty good and I was almost never out of her sight while Dad backed her up. I was kept in "adorable-little-boy" clothes, admired on the streets by old ladies and teenage girls while Soda and Darry wore ripped jeans, plaid and white shirts. Mom never let me grease my hair, the first time I did that, trying to feel like a true greaser she let Dad lecture my ear off about hygiene and keeping clean.

I pouted for weeks on end about how he let Soda and Darry get away with it. I could slightly understand why Darry got away with it, he was in High school, but Soda was not that much older than me and he got away with it!

"Alright." Soda spoke after a while. "Fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow. But I'm picking out what he wears."

I smirked, ready to throw away useless, kiddie clothes tomorrow.

* * *

"This looks nice." Soda held up a blue t-shirt to me. I rolled his eyes, "No, Soda." Soda sighed, muttering how I'm so picky when it came to clothes. It was slightly true, I was picky, for more adult suited clothes. Eventually Soda gave up and bought plain black t-shirts and three pairs of blue jeans. I was more than pleased, especially when I planed on burning these childish clothes I would no longer wear anymore.

When buying asprin, I leaned against the back of the cart, stopping Soda. He sighed, "What now, Ponyboy?"

I pointed to the boxes along the walls, they were obviously condoms and other sexual starter pills. Soda sighed, shaking his head. "Ponyboy, I'm not telling you what those are." He tried to move the cart, but I had him blocked, still pointing to the boxes. Ever since Two-bit brought the same package in the house to show off to Dallas and Steve, I've been waiting to hear what the fuss was about.

"Ponyboy, you're twelve. I'm not telling you." Soda had used that parental voice he and Darry shared, only Soda used his when I was pushing too far. I groaned, hopping in the cart to let Soda continue shopping.

Soda sighed while we stood in the check out, "Honey, I don't understand why you're so adamant on growing up all of a sudden. Do you know how bad I wish I could be twelve and make a pillow-fort?"

I shrugged. "I don't know why you insist I not and you made one with Two-bit last week. You did a mean thing in allowing Steve to join you two, he wouldn't let me come in." Folding my arms, I stuck out my bottom lip.

Soda turned around slowly, just to smile and turn back to pay for our items. Back home, I sat by the dryer watching my new clothes toss and turn. I could barley sit still knowing I finally had more appealing clothes. Darry told me not to wear them until school started, which I thought was dumb. School starts in two months, this was his excuse for keeping me in overalls.

"Curly?" I asked. Curly Shepard and I were sitting by the river talking, today was too hot of a day to run around, I wanted to go swimming but Darry told me no. So we sat under the shady tree talking. Curly was one of my friends from school.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think about your dad sometimes?" Curly's dad ran off when Curly was seven, he said he'd get a pack of cigarettes but never came back.

Curly shrugged, "Sometimes, Tim said he's a deadbeat and he was never coming back. I guess he's right, but he doesn't say that often cause he knows it makes me sad."

I nodded, Darry and Soda never talked about Mom and Dad after the funeral. Eventually they started mentioning them, only to remember happier times.

"Why do you ask?" I shrugged, "I guess I was curious. Curly, why do people kiss?"

He gave me a questioning look than rolled his eyes, "You're dumb, Curtis. Everyone knows you kiss someone because you like them and never want them to leave." I slowly nodded, gazing at the river. We sat in silence before it started getting darker and colder. Curly and I said our goodbyes and I began to walk home. I met up with Johnny, he's the same age as Soda and is my best friend. Johnny warned me that Darry had Dallas and Two-bit looking for me, apparently I was out past my curfew.

"Well, I'm sorry if having a seven o'clock curfew sucks, Ponyboy." Johnny patted my back. "But you know when you're supposed to be home."

I groaned, "I hate being treated like a kid, Johnny. They never listen to me! I don't want to go home now, he's just going to yell at me."

Johnny nodded, "I understand, Ponyboy. But Darry loves you, Soda does too. I'll try and cool him down a bit before you walk in, alright?"

I nodded as Johnny walked in first, I waited on the porch. Through the window I could see Johnny talking to Darry who stood up, slamming the newspaper on the floor. Darry didn't look too pleased when Johnny was talking to him, but Darry knew better than to yell at Johnny. No one yells at Johnny, everyone knew that or Dallas would remind them. After a while Johnny came out and told me to come in. I slowly walked into the living room where Darry was still standing and Soda had rushed downstairs.

"Ponyboy, where have you been? It's nearly eight-thirty!" Soda demanded to know. Johnny stepped forward, "Guys, before you go hollering at Ponyboy, he has something to say to you guys." Johnny ushered me closer to my brothers, which I really didn't want to be within slapping range.

"Well, uh. . . " Wow, GREAT start, idiot! "I don't think. . .it's fair." I mumbled, Darry and Soda were bigger than me, Darry especially. It's pretty intimidating trying to talk to them when my brothers (especially Darry) are in parental-mode.

"That what's not fair, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Well, I'm proving to you all that I'm responsible and becoming more mature, but you guys don't believe me. I think a seven o'clock curfew sucks." I admitted.

Darry sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ponyboy, you have proven anything to me. All you've done today was whine about your clothes, skip out on dinner and came home late. Now, is that being responsible? Because I don't think it is." He crossed his arms and I knew I was in trouble.

"But it's not fair! I'm always trying to be more grown up and you don't let me!" I cried. Whenever I tried to be more sophisticated or adult-like, Soda and Darry either told me I was "Too Little" or "Not Old Enough" I was tired of feeling like a dumpy-kid. I wanted to have more privileges. Not to mention, it wasn't my fault I was late, I forgot!

Darry sighed, "Ponyboy, I've had enough of your attitude. Get in the bath and go to bed."

I was tired of being told what to do. "No!" I snapped.

Soda shook his head, his eyes widened as he gave me a look: "What are you doing?" Darry slowly turned around to glare at me.

"Excuse me? Did I ask if you wanted to? No. I'm telling you. Now get your rump into that bath and then go to bed, Ponyboy."

I glared right back, crossing my own arms, not moving an inch.

"Ponyboy, just do what he says-" Soda tried to interject. I felt betrayed, Soda normally takes my side or he tries to lessen the fights Darry and I have. Knowing Soda was agreeing what Darry made me even more mad and I blew up, interrupting him.

"NO!" I was so frustrated, slightly sleepy and fed up with being treated like a kid, I didn't realize I was acting like a brat. Darry's face turned red as he stomped towards me. That's when I felt a sinking feeling in my gut and a lump in my throat. I knew I had crossed the line and it scared me to know Darry's anger would lash out on me. I slightly shrank back as he got real close to me.

"Ponyboy Michael. . .you have till the count of three, to get out of my sight and in that tub. One. . . "

My mind told me to go, but my gut told me to stay. I knew I was pushing Darry, but a part of me didn't care.

"_Two._ . . " He got louder.

"Ponyboy, just go!" Soda nearly pleaded. I narrowed my eyes staring Darry down before he spoke again, "Three." With that he yanked me forward, pulling me across his lap, yanking the waist of my pants down to my knees and smacking my behind. I cried and begged him to stop, I even resorted to kicking my legs, but he wouldn't stop and held my legs down with his own leg and resumed spanking me. He didn't stop until he reached twenty, maybe thirty. I wasn't counting. But when he stopped, I was a sobbing mess, my face felt hot and my butt was sore.

I sniffed when Soda picked me up off of Darry's lap by my armpits, setting me on the ground. He let me to the bathroom, I was still weeping. Soda closed the bathroom door and ran the warm water, adding bubbles and vanilla scented bath soothers. He turned to me, taking a dry washcloth and wiping away any tears on my face.

"Ponyboy, calm down." He softly spoke. I tried to, I really did, but I couldn't. He helped me take off my shirt and helped me into the tub. I hissed when the water came in contact with my sore rear-end.

"It wouldn't have happened if you just did what he told you to do, Ponyboy. You do owe him an apology, he was worried." Soda informed, stroking my hair back as he poured cups of water on my scalp, adding shampoo and lathering it, giving my head a massage. I knew Soda was right, I just didn't want to admit it. I felt foolish and silly if I admitted I was wrong.

"Hey, Baby boy, please don't be sad anymore, huh?" Soda smiled, kneeling on the floor and placing his arms on the tub, resting his chin on top.

"Not a baby, I'm almost thirteen." I mumbled. Yet, here I was being bathed by my older brother.

"I know." Soda smiled, "What do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged, I really didn't feel like I deserved anything after being a brat just now. "Don't want anything." I whispered. Soda sadly frowned.

"You don't want anything? Why not?" He asked.

I sniffed, feeling awful of how disrespectful to Darry and Soda I was. Darry was right, I'm not responsible. I'm just a dumb kid.

"C-cause I'm bad." I cried. Soda reached over for the fluffy white hand towel and rubbed my face. "Because you're bad? What makes you say that?"

I didn't want to start crying, really I didn't but it happened. "Because. . . I came home late and I made Darry angry." I sobbed. "He. . . he hates me." For some reason, I felt Darry hated me. Silly, I know. But I really believed myself. Darry must hate me if he got that mad. Soda shook his head, gently dousing water down my back to relax me.

"No, Baby. Darry will never hate you." Soda soothed, rubbing my back with the soapy washcloth. "Now, let's hop out, ya' look like you're sittin' in Mississippi mud water." Soda wrapped me in a fluffy towel and we went to the room we shared. I was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a large grey t-shirt that was Soda's and soon Soda was tucking me in for the night. He kissed my forehead and went to turn off the light but I stopped him.

"Soda. . .Can you get Darry?" I asked. Soda looked at me then nodded, kissing my forehead again. "Give me a sec." He left the room.

I was nervous, but Soda did say I had to apologize. I'd rather it be now than have an awkward breakfast. Darry came in and he looked to be calmed down more. He sat next to me on the side of the bed. At first, I didn't know what to say. I was nervous that I might say something smart that would end up me having another spanking.

". . . I'm sorry.". . . Man that was weak.

Darry softly smiled, stroking the still damp hairs off out of my face. "I know baby, I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

His smile faded, "I was worried Ponyboy."

It surprised me sometimes that Darry could get scared. He's Superman. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yeah, real scared. I didn't know where you were." Darry bit his bottom lip, fluffing my pillow. "Not knowing where my little brother is at scares me. Both of them." He glanced at Soda who leaned against the door frame, smiling into his cup of tea.

"I just don't feel like being treated like a kid, Darry." I admitted. "I feel like I'm in the way, and no on listens to me."

Darry softly gazed at me, "I'm sorry you had to feel that way, Ponyboy. It's just since Momma and Daddy died, I've been trying to five you a good childhood."

I knew what he was talking about, I nodded. I missed Momma and Daddy a lot. I stared up at Darry, I went to say something, but I yawned. "You're tired, baby boy." He hushed, giving me a kiss on the forehead goodnight and flicked off my lamp.

"Sweet dreams, Ponyboy." He smiled, tucking me into the covers more. "Tomorrow will be a better day."

I hoped so. I allowed the darkness to consume me into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

**Feedback would be wonderful. Reviews are always welcomed. I didn't make Ponyboy or anyone else too Ooc, did I? I wanted to base this off of my childhood and with my brothers a little bit.**

**-The Youngest Writer.**


End file.
